The objective of the Vision Research Infrastructure Development Grant is to enhance the research efforts of a group of NEI-funded, established investigators at Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine by providing additional, shared support facilities. The investigators have close interests in cell and molecular aspects of vision research, and it is expected that the shared core facilities will further stimulate their scientific interactions and collaborations. The Grant will not only enhance the research productivity of the participating investigators, but will also strengthen vision research throughout Northwestern University. A unique aspect of the proposal is that it will bring together investigators working on the cellular biology of the retina and the cornea. The Modules are structured to accommodate new technologies in ophthalmic research, and are directed by experienced investigators who, together with technical staff, provide services that are not available at Northwestern or cannot be supported by individual research grants. The Modules and their specific aims are: The Microdissection and Cell Acquisition Module will provide the equipment, technical service, training and expertise for the acquisition of individual cells or groups of cells for use in gene profiling. It will also provide investigators with optical imaging, digital image analysis capabilities. The Tissue and Cell Culture Module will provide essential facilities, technical service and expertise to obtain primary cultures, and to prepare established cell lines for cell biological studies. The administration of the Modules will be monitored by an advisory group consisting of experienced investigators at Northwestern. The Modules will provide state-of-the-art facilities to NEI-funded investigators at Northwestern and will foster multidisciplinary research programs that are crucial for developing therapies blinding eye diseases.